


Ninja Lessons

by Toxic_Shadow



Series: My Interactions With Anime Characters [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMFs, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Young Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Shadow/pseuds/Toxic_Shadow
Summary: Finally! I wrote another one. This time for Naruto. I have a few requested ones I need to write. Let me know if there is something you want me to do. Comment below!Til next time,●SHADOW OUT●





	Ninja Lessons

_**My** _ **_POV_ ** _**(Shadow)** _

I walked down the dusty path kicking dust into the air. Birds chirped above me. The skies were clear.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap and everything stilled. Closing my eyes, I tried to sense who was there. My reflexes kicked in as a kunai was thrown at my head. I ducked down and quickly ran for higher ground. Footsteps were barely heard behind me. I began jumping from tree to tree. In my hand was a smoke bomb. I threw it behind and kept running. A blur past me.

_'F%#k a clone.'_

I threw a couple of shurikens to destroy the clone when something hit my head causing me to fall. Instead of kissing the ground, muscular arms caught me and trapped me in a hold.

"You're one tough cookie to find." A shark-like man appeared in front of me.

"Kisame." I sneered. "What do you want?"

"Where is it?"

"Like I'd ever tell you."

I elbowed the person holding me and substituted myself with a fallen log. I heard a grunt and Kisame's snarl but I didn't look back. My feet moved quickly and avoided fallen branches. A wonderful smell filled the air.  _'A village!'_  I pumped my legs faster. Glancing behind me, I notice Kisame and his partner stopped following me. I stopped a few kilometers away from the village.

"Those are Konoha's gates. I didn't realized I was in the Land of Fire. Must have made a wrong turn." I mumbled to myself. "Damn Suna is days away."

I pulled out a paper. At a slower pace, I walked to the gates. After showing my paper, I glanced around.

_'A quick stroll around_ _shouldn't_ _be a problem.'_  My stomach growled.  _'Maybe_ _I_ _should eat something first.'_

The wonderful smell of ramen filled the air.  _'Oh_ _I_ _haven't_ _had ramen in forever!'_  When I got to the stall, there a child with bright blond hair.

_'Minato_ _? No it couldn't be. Maybe he had a kid. But why wouldn't anyone know.'_

"Hi. What can I get you?"

"Can I have 5 bowls of beef ramen please? Extra meat."

I decided to sit right next to the boy.

"Why do you look so sad?"

The boy jumped in his seat. He wasn't expecting that I acknowledge his presence.

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"Nope. Mind showing me around?"

"Do you usually as strangers to guide you around town?"

"Nope."

I grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart. I quickly inhaled the ramen as it was brought out. I ordered 4 more but with pork this time. When I was done I paid for my bowls as well as the boy's.

"I could have paid for my own."

"I know. Think of it as payment for touring me around."

"I never agreed." The boy began showing my the left side of town first.

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You?"

"You can call me Shadow."

We spent hours walking around and talking. I saw a clothing shop and dragged Naruto in with me. I saw the shop owner sneer at the boy but he quickly paled as I smiled at him.

"Hello sir. Can you help me today?" I pulled out my dagger and began filing my nails.

The shop owner gulped. "O-of course."

"Good."

I got Naruto's measurements and started looking at appropriate ninja garment. I handed the pile to Naruto and sent him to try them on. An hour later, we walked out the store with fifteen new outfits for Naruto and eight for me. I bought him new equipment, scrolls and ink.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"You deserve better."

I sealed everything I bought into one scroll and held onto it. He lead me to the Hokage's office.

"Ji-san! I made a new friend!"

The Hokage turned and looked at me then to Naruto then back to me. I made a clone then turned to Naruto.

"Hey bud. You think you can wait outside for a moment. I need to talk to your Ji-san."

My clone guided Naruto out and the pressure in the room changed. Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why befriend a child half your age?"

"I saw something in him no child should ever have gone through."

Tension was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

"He got his looks from his father didn't he? Not to difficult to realize if you knew what his father looked like. Bet he has his mother's spark."

I felt a blade pressed against my neck.

"Who are you?"

"I got by many names. I think the one you are most familiar with is The Reaper but you can call me Shadow."

No one moved. I kept my hands down and visible. The Hokage searched for a threat when he realized there was none, he waved off the ANBU who was holding a kunai to my neck.

"You know my reputation."

"One of the most wanted for taking down many S-ranked criminals. Also known for taking children."

"I only take those from an abusive home. I help them find a better one with someone who would actually care for them."

"You know what Naruto is."

"Yes. This village is disgraceful and disgusting. The things I saw today are the reason why I remove children. No one should live in fear like that."

"What are hoping to achieve here?"

I pulled out a scroll and handed it over. "I would like share information."

"At what price?"

"I am allowed to take Naruto and train him."

Silence filled the room again. Hiruzen obviously wanted to decline my offer but I know he'll cave. My information concerns the safety of his village after all.

"And if I decline?"

"I leave."  _'And you_ _receive_ _no information.'_  Was left unsaid.

"How do I know he will safe with you? Seeing as you travel around so much."

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."

The Hokage sighed. Clearly he was conflicted. On one hand, Naruto would be safe from the village's attacks and he'll learning from unbias trainer however there was the chances that I am lying to him and I could just kill the boy or sell him off.

"Three days."

"What?"

"In three days prove that you are trustworthy enough for me to leave Naruto in your care."

I smiled. "Deal."

Suddenly, the little ball of energy busted into the room.

"Shadow your clone disappeared."

"I know little one. Come let me take you home."

Naruto said goodbye as he guided me out to his home. If you could call it that. I clenched my fist.  _'Disgusting. Truly monsters in human skin.'_  The door creaked as he opened it. The apartment was trashed and it was clear someone violated his walls. I pulled out a seal and began drawing a complex symbol. This particular seal took me years to complete but it essentially allows me to reconstruct buildings. I placed the seal on the wall and completed the necessary hand signs. We watched as the seal pluses with power. The walls became clean with a new coat of paint. The apartment was livable again. 

I spent the next three days teaching Naruto what I could. I showed him how to control his massive amount of chakra.  _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_  was the first technique I showed him how to perform.  _'Kami Bless Minato's Soul for teaching it to me.'_  Naruto was able to do it on his first try. He smiled wide and jumped around in excitement. I then had him create 100 clones. Twenty will work on the leaf concentration exercise, twenty would work on tree climbing, forty clones were sent to complete chakra exercises I create myself and the last twenty were studying basic chakra control scrolls and books. Naruto however was completing a long and rigorous workout routine that pushed his body. I also changed his diet. He wasn't too happy with me cutting ramen out. Well the amount down.

There was an ANBU hidden in the trees watched my training with the little blond. We took one hour breaks every five hours. It was rigorous but it will be worth it in the end if Hiruzen lets me continue. 

"Can we *pant* have *pant* a *pant* break *pant* now?"

I checked my timer and sighed. "Let's call it a day. I'm hungry anyway."

We quickly ran to Naruto's apartment to shower and clean ourselves up. The seals I place on the apartment worked flawlessly in keeping the villagers out. Anyone who even thought about trashing the apartment were pushed away and unable to get in. I smiled at my work.

"Can we get ramen?!"

"No."

"Ah come on. Please!"

"No."

Naruto full on pouted. I wouldn't let his cuteness deter me from getting him on a healthy diet. 

"If you want to be Hokage, you got to work for it. That doesn't just mean learning all the fancy jutus. You need to learn to control and keep your body in healthy shape. So it's either once a week for now or never again."

The little blond gasp and his eyes widened like he couldn't believe what he just heard. He grumbled and glared at me for threatening his ramen but he followed me to the barbecue restaurant anyway.  I could sense the glares sent our way and how Naruto was trying so hard to ignore them even though it pained him.

I got us a table and ordered food. The waiter looked disgusted to serve my table so I pulled out my trusty dagger. When the waiter came back with the food, I knew something was wrong with Naruto's. I stabbed the blade into the table right near the waiter's hand. The table splintered a bit under the pressure I was applying and grabbed Naruto's place and slammed it into the waiter's face.

"Bring poisoned food to this table again and you can forget about having a family in the future." I whispered into his ear.

The restaurant was quiet. I turned and glared at everyone. "What are you staring at?!" Everyone quickly minded their own business.  _'Bastards'._

A different waiter placed a new plate of food on the table and quickly ran away. I tasted food from both plates and made sure none of it was poisoned.  _'Reminds me. I_ _have_ _to teach Naruto how to neutralize poisons as well as create them. Maybe that will be a lesson for the future. Once_ _Sarutobi_ _lets_ _me take Naruto.'_

Dinner flew by after that fiasco. We walked back to the apartment slowly. The ANBU that's been following us all day jumped from roof to roof.  _'Pretty good but not escapes my shadows.'_  I decided to test them and see how good they were. A disguised clone tried to lead the ANBU away but it was destroyed easily. I tried again with a few more clone but they had no effect. I smiled.  _'Trained well. Not great at_ _staying_ _hidden though.'_  My clone hit the ANBU with a paint bomb. Inspired by Naruto. They fell off the roof but quickly disappeared.  _'_ _Aw_ _man. He ran away. Wuss.'_  I inwardly pouted.

When we reached the apartment, I sent Naruto off to bed and collapsed on the couch. I stretched and groaned. After changing my clothes, I fell asleep. The next morning came too quickly. My body aches from the awkward angle I was sleeping at. 

"MORNING SHADOW!!!!!"

"Ugh. No. Sleep come back to me."

Naruto laughed. "Come on. We are going to see Jiji today!"

"Fine." 

I helped Naruto make an edible breakfast.  _'Maybe I should have just made it myself.'_  Once we finished, we walked over to the Hokage's office. That annoying ANBU was following us again. I considered throwing another paint bomb at him but decided against it. Don't want to give a reason for why I shouldn't take Naruto.

"Morning Ji-chan!" Naruto yelled as he busted into the room. Hiruzen chuckled and shook his head. He accepted the child's hug before looking back at me. I made a clone and guided Naruto out of the room. He wasn't happy but left.

"Did I pass your test? I'm sure your little bird kept you up to date."

Hiruzen looked surprised that I knew. "You knew?"

"They're skills are above average but no one can escape my shadows. I see and hear all."

"Interesting."

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"You know the council won't let him leave."

"If they wish to continue having a family, they will."

"Are threatening to kill them?"

"Nope." My smile got even wider. It sent chills down the spines of the ANBU hidden in the room.

Hiruzen cleared his throat. "You have proven to me that you can take care of Naruto and not cause him harm. Your training regime is tough but I know he'll be able to complete. I believe we have a deal."

 I nodded and pulled out three scrolls. "Here. This is what I have collected. I believe Jiraiya's information can help fill in the holes of my investigation. I suggest you prepare sooner rather than later." I turned around. "Oh and if the council has a problem, tell them they couldn't afford my skill anyway."

I walked out and could have sworn I heard the Hokage let out a chuckle. I smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand. He looked confused for a moment but let me guide him out. 

"Let's go pack. You're going on a training trip with me."

"Will we come back?"

"Do you want to?"

There was a pause. Naruto hesitated. 

"No not really."

We looked at each other, smiled and then took off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I wrote another one. This time for Naruto. I have a few requested ones I need to write. Let me know if there is something you want me to do. Comment below!
> 
>   Til next time,  
> ●SHADOW OUT●  


End file.
